


You'll forgive me if I promise and do nothing but the same

by HollowedHaven



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is evil and Catra is she-ra, Alternate Universe - Catra is She-Ra, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Based on a Tumblr Post, Evil Adora, F/F, Mutual Pining, Yandere Adora, it ends on a cliffhanger im sorry, yes i am another fool easily swayed by sconefacedgirl's evil adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowedHaven/pseuds/HollowedHaven
Summary: Catra is She-Ra and she's in trouble. Force Captain Adora has her cornered and she's hellbent on bringing her home and showing her how much she wants her home.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 307





	You'll forgive me if I promise and do nothing but the same

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my nonsense tumblr screaming about sconefacedgirl's evil Evil Adora, expect this is like...alot more darker and more yandere-like than what scone probably intended and i'm not sorry for it.
> 
> Also listen to 'This is Love' by Air Traffic Controller, it slaps and it describes this fic pretty well ofkldkld
> 
> In a final addition, I want Evil Adora to top me and step on me with combat boots while rejecting my marriage proposals.

“Poor little Catra. Even with that sword you’re still second best…why don’t you just give up like you always do and come home to me?”

Adora looked down at Catra, her gaze was ice cold. Fair more different than what Catra had remembered. Her fingers entwined with the hilt of the sword as if it were her life line. Her fur raised in fear of what Adora could do if she just came a little closer to her. Catra’s tail lashed in anxiety, she was ready for her.

Adora stood there, still looking down upon her as if she was nothing but a mere ant. Adora knew within her heart that she was worth more than that, but then she left her behind alone. When the Magicat left her, everything changed. Adora found herself alone, and as Force Captain she lead various battles for the Horde. While some battles she won, most of them she lost due to one thing.

The Magicat standing in front of her. She brought her so much pain, and she was going to show it all to her one step at a time.

Catra’s pupils thinned, her back was against the wall as she stared upon her. Her chest raising and falling. Inhale and exhale. Catra took the time to look upon the scars she made on Adora. The marks of her fear upon her. The sight was something she would never live down. “Adora please…I don’t wanna fight…” Catra desperately looked for a way out. An escape from this nightmare.

Catra didn’t want to hurt Adora.

Adora grinned at her. Adora inspected her, analyzed her. Catra was just a scared kitten who didn’t know her place. That was all. Catra had seen too much of what the outside world had to offer her and she was lost and scared of all that she had discovered. All of the lies and slander, all of the muck and gunk of the outside. Catra was **dirty,** and **tainted**. Adora would teach her and she would fall in line like a good soldier she was meant to be. Adora would wash her of all of the lies they filled her sweet little head with, maybe when that happens Catra would thank her for helping her realize how lost she was. How stupid the idea of becoming the Princess of Power was, and that she was much happier with her by her side in the Horde. Maybe then she wouldn’t hurt her so much, and she would hear her laughter and see her sweet smile once more. Adora rubbed the edges of her lips. The expression on her wicked while her eyes screamed various promises to her that Catra was too afraid of to decipher.

“It’s kinda too late for that _‘princess’_.” Those came out so simple and honest that Catra was felt her heart racing and her arms twitching. It was fight or flight and Catra didn’t have a choice.

She had to fight for her freedom.

“For the Honor of Greyskull!”

Catra transformed in front of her. Adora shielded her eyes from the bright light. There was one thing that Adora disliked, and it was the bright light of transformation when Catra became the Princess of Power. A taller and more powerful being that looked like Catra stood in front of her. Who was this thing that looked like Catra? It was Catra, but it was different. Something weaker, something foreign and unnatural. It must be purged from Etheria. Adora steadied herself, whipping out her baton in one swift motion. She was ready, even teasing the anxious caged animal in front of her with a quick blow of a kiss to Catra and motioning for her to come closer. 

Catra held the sword and squinted at her. Catra blushed at the kiss, confused herself but refusing to give up. Catra knew that Adora was just tempting her to launch the first strike. Adora was pretty good at pushing her buttons. Adora squinted, nearly snarling while she turned on the metal weapon. It’s electricity dancing around the tip while Adora decided to take the first strike. 

Catra was never one for swinging swords. Even as Adora came to her she clumsily held it and attempted to swipe at her. Her inexperience well known to Adora who managed to dodge a lot of her strikes. Little pieces of her Force Captain uniform ripping apart. “Swinging that sword isn’t for you Catra, but you know what is? Being with me, you know you want to.” Adora smirking at Catra. She held that Baton and attempted to find a free spot to shock her, yet she had fun with the panicking Catra. 

Adora had promised Catra that she would protect her, from everyone. Even herself if she had to, Adora would protect her. Just like how Catra promised to Queen Angella that she would protect Etheria as She-Ra. Even though Catra hated the title of ‘Princess’ so much that it made her fur rise. “Why don’t you just give up? You’re not cut out to be a hero, you’re role is being my plus one, always has been. We could rule the world together, Catra.”

“Why would I go back just to be hurt by everyone again?! No Adora! It’s different now! I need to protect Etheria!” Catra promised, she managed to swing the sword with enough force to knock the wind out of Adora sails, causing her to fall down. Catra pointed the tip of the sword at her. "You had your chance to leave with me, but you choose the Horde over me. It's too late for me to go back." Adora’s face twisted in a smug expression, looking up at her with a warm look of affection with in her ice cold blue eyes. Catra gave her a glare, her eyes squinting. Catra’s own eyes didn’t share that look of affection, but rather fear and suspense.

“It’s different in the Horde too, Catra.” Adora told her, her voice laced with venom and promise. “Shadow Weaver absolutely adores you.”

“Hahaha, very funny Adora.” Catra rolls her eyes. Adora launched herself, pushing the sword away from Catra’s hand and pinning Catra down to the ground. Their faces were so close that the tension could be cut with a knife. Adora’s features twisted in that same wicked expression Catra saw earlier. It whispered promises to her that Catra was far too afraid to see. Was Adora...blushing? 

_‘Oh no, she’s coming closer.’_ Catra thought in fear.

“I adore you, more than **anything.** More than Shadow Weaver, more than **anyone** in Etheria.” Adora promised. " **No one** in Etheria will love you like I do. **No one** in Etheria will protect you like I do. **No one** in Etheria will ever know you better than I do. We're the perfect team. So why do you keep running from me?"

The shock of the fall left Catra nearly paralyzed for what was to come. A kiss landed on Catra’s lips, it was sizzling and it sent electricity throughout her body. That kiss was purposeful. It sent Catra’s face to flames, the red over taking her normally brown freckled face. Catra hated this, hated that she wanted this so much more than anything in Etheria. Her eyes drooped, her pupils dilating and a purr came out rumbling from her features. How could Adora do this to her? Play at her heart like this?

Would Catra really allow herself to enjoy this moment without any consequences?

Adora whispered within the Magicat’s ears. It sounded as sweet as honey, soft and gentle like a lover. “We’d never have to worry about Shadow Weaver, Hordak or any silly princess ever again. Being She-Ra must be so hard for you. I promise I’ll take good care of you. You’ll be the perfect queen in a perfect world...perfect for the two of us. In a world that I will crave out for me and you. No one will hurt me...hurt **us** … **Ever. Again.** ”

Everything within her screamed no. Everything around her told her no too. Adora shocked her with the baton while she pulled away from her. So much for asking for a little indulgence.

Adora looked down upon her with worry. “Oh no! Did I shock you too bad?” Adora sniffs the air. “No, not too bad but you’re still... **that** .” Adora presses the button and stares at her coldly. “Let’s get rid of **that.** ” Adora pressed the baton on Catra’s back. Catra screamed in pain, then returned to her Catra form while she fell unconscious. “Perfect, look at you now. So beautiful...oh how I missed you my sweet kitten. Now let’s get you back home before your little misfit friends find out you’re gone.” Adora looked at the sword, picking it up. It felt more natural within her grip, she looked upon on it’s reflection and thoughts raced through her mind.

What if she was She-Ra? What if Catra stayed? What would she have done? Adora shook her head, she finally got Catra back. Even if she was...well a little hurt.  Adora would fix her, heal her, make her perfect again. Make her whole again. Adora picked her up within her arms, bridal style. She whistled a tune calmly while she walked away from the scene. 


End file.
